Dance Dance
by peppersnot
Summary: It was just another annoying party at first.


Sasuke is standing near a table laden with food. He is holding a glass of apple juice. He is trying to resist the pull of the alcohol. He does not want to get drunk.

He looks around, bored. The party is in full swing. People are having fun and dancing to _DJ Got Us Falling In Love._

Naruto is standing next to a girl with pink hair. She is laughing at something he has said. Sasuke watches her giggle. She is dressed differently, casually, in a green shirt with denim shorts and a grey jacket. Her hair is short, and reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are green, like her shirt, and they glitter in the semi-dark. They are large and clear, long lashes, shining in the light of the disco ball. They are captivating.

Sasuke doesn't realize he is staring until she turns in his direction. She smiles. He swiftly turns the other way, heat rising up the back of his neck.

He walks away from the food table, and sits down in a quiet corner, away from the hubbub. He sits down on an empty table and leans back in his chair, closing his eyes. He sips his juice. He wants to go home.

"Hello." A voice says.

Sasuke opens his eyes and nearly chokes on his juice. The pink haired girl is standing in front of him. She is smiling.

"Can I sit down?" She asks, gesturing to an empty chair.

Sasuke shrugs.

_It's a free country_, he thinks, but he does not say it. He is not in the mood to talk.

"I'm Sakura." The girl says. She looks at him, expectantly.

"Sasuke." He says.

"Are you having fun, Sasuke?"

"No." Sasuke does not care about being blunt. He is not having fun and he is not afraid to admit it.

To his surprise, she giggles. "Really? How come?"

He shrugs.

"I'm not much into parties." He says.

She nods, understandingly. "Me neither. But Naruto begged me to come, I just _couldn't_ say no."

"You know Naruto?" Sasuke asks. He wonders why Naruto never told him about Sakura. Or maybe he had and Sasuke just hadn't been listening.

"Oh, yeah, Naruto and I, we go a long way back." Sakura tells him.

"Naruto and I go back too." Sasuke says.

"He's a great person, but his parties are just UGH.." She makes a face.

Sasuke feels the urge to laugh. "Yeah. They're insane."

"Completely out of the world!"

He smiles and she laughs and then they both lapse into silence.

"Guys!" Naruto suddenly spots them. "There you are!"

He approaches them. He reeks of alcohol. Sasuke hates the smell.

"The bedrooms are _that_ way, guys, in case you're wondering!" Naruto snickers, dodging a kick Sasuke has aimed at him. "Just FYI!"

"You're drunk, asshole." Sasuke scowls. "Fuck off."

"And you go fuck." Naruto bursts into hysterical laughter and he dances away.

Sasuke feels his cheeks burn.

"This is why I hate his parties." He says, hoping Sakura is not creeped out by what Naruto has just said. But she is laughing.

"Oh God!" She says between giggles. "That was hilarious!"

She breaks out into laughter again.

Sasuke cannot stop staring at her. She is beautiful and he tries to tell himself otherwise. He is not used to this. He does not want his hormones to have so much control over his body.

"Well, I have to go now!" Sakura smiles. "I have stuff to do tomorrow and I need to escape before Naruto figures out what I'm doing."

Sasuke smiles and nods.

Sakura stands. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke." She holds out her hand.

He stands as well and takes it. They shake but do not let go. They are staring at each other. Sasuke cannot help but notice her hand is small and warm, and fits right into his.

They look into each other's eyes for what seems like eternity before Sakura gives a small cough and withdraws her hand, a red hue spreading across her cheeks. Sasuke feels his own cheeks burn.

"Maybe we'll meet sometime in the future." She says. "Through Naruto again?"

"Maybe." Sasuke says. He is hoping they will.

"Bye, Sasuke." She leaves and he watches her until she is out the door. He collapses back into his chair and vows to himself, never to miss another one of Naruto' parties.

* * *

**Four weeks later**

* * *

Sakura doesn't even need to ask for directions to Naruto' new house. It could only be the one with all the lights on and loud music blaring. No one else could be inconsiderate enough to hold such a wild party in the middle of the night, in a neighbourhood as quiet and calm as his.

She is not surprised that his neighbours disapprove of him.

She walks in and looks around. Then she spots the person she is looking for. He is sitting in a quiet corner.

She skips over, excitement bubbling out of her, as if she were a ten year old at an amusement park.

"Hi." She breathes out, panting from her run.

He turns to look at her and his onyx eyes are smiling. He is expecting her. He pats the empty seat next to him. She sits down.

She notices he is drinking alcohol, but he is not drunk. Not yet. She accepts the glass he offers her.

"Hey, Sakura." He says, and they both smile.

* * *

_Well, that was random. I don't like it much. Do you? Just wanted to submit something, I wrote this a few months ago :p_

_For those who are looking forward to the update of Gynophobia, I promise I'll put it up sometime in December! Or maybe before that, idk but I'm busy with midterms and extra classes and I have NO TIME AT ALL. Um..yeah. I know it's not a good excuse, but hey, life hates us all, we know that already~_

_Review please!_

_~Maymiee:*_


End file.
